


Caroling In Your Heart

by Bureshii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Forgive Me, Gen, I wrote this to calm my nerves, KuroKura is implied, M/M, Out of Character, Pika is grumpy as always, So is HisoIllu, this is the main 4's beshies time y'all, very late christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bureshii/pseuds/Bureshii
Summary: The main 4 as suggested by Gon, decided to have a Christmas Caroling.There they met an old man,  a magician and Killua's brother?! and a group of eccentric... goths.Will everything turn out fun and good?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Caroling In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So as some readers might know, Christmas Caroling is pretty popular especially in the Philippines. Mostly it was performed by kids and they use different makeshift instruments and woud mix the songs. So this fic was inspired by the traditions here in the Philippines before the pandemic.
> 
> So yeahhhh, that's all.
> 
> Also,Ima rant on end notes.

It's now the month of December, which means Christmas is fast approaching. The 4 best friends were planning on how they should celebrate their christmas together as this is their first ever christmas celebration. 

Aside from the noche buena and exchange gifts on midnight of 24th and watch MMFF movies on 25th, Gon also insisted that they do the "Christmas Caroling" prior to those dates. However, the blond friend was somehow reluctant with Gon's idea. 

"I think it will be worth it. Especially if it means we'll get tons of money after this." The white haired boy also agreed while sucking on his lollipop.

"Come on Kurapika, don't be such a bore." the aspiring doctor said, picking on his nose while making a face and immediately took a sprint beside Killua when the blond shot him a look.

"So, is that okay Kurapika?" the ever cheerful and positive kid ask, his honey eyes looking close to that of a puppy begging for some food.

Which obviously, Kurapika didn't have the heart to say no.

With a heavy sigh, the blond finally agreed thinking it couldn’t be that bad since he's gonna be with his friends anyway.

Gon raised his hands on the air beaming happily while Killua only nodded and shrugged but the excitement was visible on his visage. Leorio meanwhile was also cheering loudly and actually joined with Gon in jumping around.

Kurapika playfully rolled his eyes albeit inside he felt warmth and fondness with the antics of his friends.

Suddenly, something came up on his mind.

"Oh right, what about our instruments?"

Killua waved his hands in a way that's telling it's already been taken care of.

"We've already had it! All we have to do now is to rehearse our songs!" the black haired kid said.

"And! Don't forget our costumes too!" Leorio added, wriggling his eyebrows as he said so.

"Yeah, yeah old man. Got it." came the teasing tone of the assassin.

"You lil- I'm not that old ya know! If anything, Kurapika's the one acting like an old man here." the tallest of 4 grumbled to which the blond snorted and responded with;

"Well, at least I don't look like one."

The kids could only snicker while the spiky haired teenager couldn't help the angry vein from popping out on his temple, whining and loudly complaining of the golden head's savage retort.

* * *

It's already early evening and they found themselves standing in front of a huge gate, now dressed on their caroling attire. Gon was wearing a green santa suit, Killua with red. Leorio was clad in a brown santa suit with a red ribbon and bell on the collar plus a reindeer pussycat and Kurapika wore a red christmas attire very similar to his usual tribal clothes. 

Killua and Leorio even tried to convince the blond to wear a christmas dress since they thought "Kurapika would surely look good in a red dress" as what the oldest had said and was seconded by the silver haired. Of course the effeminate man had vehemently disagreed and mildly chastised them. 

The first subdivision house was obviously huge and it's christmas ornaments were gold in color. Kurapika was starting to regret the whole thing but it's not like he can back out now. The 3 kids, yes three kids would surely throw a fit if he would and he doesn't want to break his word. 

Gon shook his makeshift tambourine in a patterned way over his head, his megawatt smile was enough to lighten the night back to daylight. 

"Alright, we're gonna start in 3, 2, 1, and... GO!"

Magandang Gabi sa inyong lahat! Kami ay namamasko!

Sa may bahay ang aming bati

Merry christmas na maluwalhati

Ang pag ibig 'pag syang naghari

Araw-araw ay magiging pasko lagi

Kay sigla ng gabi,

Ang lahat ay kay saya

Nagluto ang Ate ng manok na tinola

Sa bahay ng Kuya

ay mayroong litsonan pa

Ang bawat tahanan may handang iba’t-iba.

Tayo na, giliw, magsalo na tayo

Mayroon na tayong tinapay at keso.

‘Di ba Noche Buena sa gabing ito

At bukas ay araw ng Pasko!

Pasko! (Gon)

Pasko! ( Killua)

Pasko! (Kurapika)

Pasko! (Leorio)

Pasko na naman muli.

Tanging araw na ating pinakamimithi.

Pasko! (Gon and Killua) 

Pasko! (Kurapika and Leorio) 

Pasko na naman muli.

Ang pag-ibig naghahari!

As they sung, they would swung their hips and shake their metal bottle caps that were flattened and holed at the center where the metal wire would enter as a makeshift tambourine, smiling widely, and they even did a little choreography which is a little ridiculous for the blond for no one but only the gods had witnessed their silly dance. 

Perhaps it was a good thing that only the heavens above had witnessed it, it's already embarrassing enough as it is. 

Just then an old man came out from the large house wearing a very tight shirt and a pair of dark blue short. He laughed while walking near them completely imitating Santa Claus.

"HOHOHO, MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Merry Christmas!!!" the bestfriends enthusiastically greeted although less for the blond but it was still sincere otherwise.

"Just call me Uncle Netero" Netero said winking on the four. 

"Merry Christmas Uncle Netero!"

"Merry Christmas old man"

Netero only laughed taking no offense at the last statement. It was true and the kid reminded him of someone.

"Hm, don't you think you're too old for this?" Netero teased towards the two oldest. 

Kurapika went beet red, not able to say anything as that's what he was exactly thinking right after agreeing. Meanwhile, Leorio was even proud about it saying age doesn't matter when it's Christmas. Well, he's kinda right.

"Well, here ya go." the old man smiled as he handed a small red envelope.

Thank You! Thank You!

Ang babait ninyo, Thank You!

After singing their thank you song, they bid goodbye and went to their next target destination.

So far, everything has been good. They went next to the house of a woman dressing up as a dog then to the blonde child who turns out to be on her 50's, and to a huge bulky guy named 'Razor' and lastly to a diminutive woman with a lovely voice.

To their shock, when they caroling to one of the houses, they didn't expect Illumi of all people to come out with Hisoka! Not that the thought of Illumi being with Hisoka was surprising, however, Killua did expect that his brother would be with their Family back on the mountains.

Killua looked like he wanted to bolt out of there, fuck the jenny but he refrained himself.

"Ohhhh, I totally did not expect my little fruits to come here. So exciting.❤️" Hisoka practically gushed and gave a specific wink to Gon.

Kurapika grimaced while Leorio looked uncomfortable. The said receiving end of the wink only smiled innocently. If Gon was creeped out by it then he deserves an Oscar for that. Unfortunately, it went not unnoticed to the pink haired man.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Did you know that you nearly wasted your lovely voices here singing if I had not told Illu here that his baby brother was part of the 'annoying little shits'?"

Somehow that was a little surprising. Leorio knew that Killua's oldest brother can be a little... obsessive about Killua's whereabouts and just Killua in general and so he was actually relieved that Illumi didn't have some 6th sense to immediately know if Killua was near his perimeter.

"Killua, I didn't know you'd be here."

Illumi said in his usual lifeless tone.

'Now you know' is what on Killua's mind but opted with an audible sigh and "If you guys don't have anything to give then we're leaving."

Killua muttered and wave nonchalantly at them to which the blond agreed silently. Just as they were about to head out, Hisoka stopped them, holding the back of the collar of Gon's Santa suit.

Immediately, Kurapika and Killua went alert, with the silver haired whipping his head fast and glared at the magician.

"Oops. We're not yet done, We can't have you waste your angelic voices now do we?" Hisoka beamed as he let go of Gon again. With that he performed a little magic trick and pulled out a pink little envelop out of thin air.

Gon and Leorio as usual was amazed by the magic trick. The little Zoldyck was looking skeptical and Kurapika really couldn't care less.

"Merry Christmas!" Both Hisoka and Illumi unexpectedly greeted specifically unexpected from the stoic assassin. Although he said it in a very monotone voice, it was still a greeting nonetheless.

Leorio was sure they even rehearsed this greeting before coming out to see them.

Hisoka lent the small pink envelope to the white haired kid and Killua couldn't help but feel the stickiness of the envelope. What the heck was this?!

Killua didn't bother voicing it out tho, and they just gratefully sung their Thank You. Gon cheerfully greeted them again followed by Leorio and Kurapika out of politeness for the blond while Killua just said "same here" in a now relaxed and cool tone.

As they went on, they agreed that one more caroling and they'll call it a night and go back to their shared apartment.

As they wander aimlessly, suddenly Gon pointed at one of perhaps the largest house in their neighborhood, a Victorian styled home. Despite the still considerable distance they had from the Victorian home, the lights were flashing and the music were still audible.

"Why don't we caroling over there?" the dark haired kid loudly ask excitement lacing on his voice.

For some reason, Kurapika doesn't quite like the idea of caroling on that house. He just couldn't pinpoint why.

"Hell Yeah!!!" Leorio just as loudly agreed as Gon.

"But are they going to notice us? The music was loudly blaring, I'm not sure if they're going to hear us. Addition to that, it seems that they would less likely to notice us. I can tell that there are a lot of people there." the blond genuinely ask and not just because he felt off.

"Then we'll just have to sing as loudly as the music then!!!" Gon enthusiastically replied running towards the nearly-a-mansion house now, grabbing Killua's hand who kept silent and was actually thoughtful and sided the blond silently and the other hand went for Kurapika's. 

Which means Gon was now dragging both Killua and Kurapika while still managing to hold his makeshift tambourine on his hands that was also holding the blond's fingers. Leorio followed close. 

'This is going to be the last one.' is what Kurapika keeps thinking as Gon cued again to start caroling. 

As they caroling, everything was going pretty smoothly. They did sung loudly although if you ask the three, they're pretty sure Gon's voice was already enough to catch the attention of whoever those who were inside. 

Things started to get infuriating for the blond when no one bothered to come out of the door when it was fucking obvious that they're aware of them. If the sudden tone down of voices and occasional subtle looking out behind the curtain was anything to go by. 

Finally a samurai looking man peek out from the window and shouted.

"Ya'll getting really annoying! We ain't got any penny here! Back the fuck off!"

Kurapika visibly rolled his eyes at the man's crudeness and just waits for the kids to just go. Killua only raised his eyebrows but said nothing and only looked at Gon for his reaction. The tallest and black haired kid seemed to take offense but Gon seems determined to continue the caroling. Before Leorio can even retort back no doubt in a rude way too, the door suddenly blasts open to reveal a very giant man, no exaggeration.

Leorio idly thought it was a good thing he didn't let out his crassness right before this man because HELL, the man could effin stomp them completely with just his brute strength.

Along with him were a contrastingly small kid with long hair to the point that it practically hid the other eye, a blond eyebrowless man and another blond with a childlike face. 

"YOW KIDS! SORRY FOR THAT MAN, HE'S GETTING OLD YA KNOW"

'Did he not notice that we're not far away from them?'irritatingly thought by the blond as the three of them had to cover their ears with the exception of Gon who seemed to had taken a liking with Uvogin. 

"Oi Bastard! I heard ya!" followed by the voice inside

Said bastard did not mind the comment and only grinned widely at the carolers.

"It's alright! We were just surprised with his reaction hehe" Gon said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well... If it's not too much, can we ask something?" The childlike blond said, still smiling. 

"What is it?" Killua asked.

"You see, Kortopi here..." the blond said looking at the shortest white haired friend of them "he really wants to watch a christmas caroling but he never got the chance to see it personally..."

'Well then if he really wants to see it why didn't he came out the moment we sung?' went unsaid but definitely thought by the blond.

As if Shalnark could see right through him what he's thinking, he then continued "He wasn't able to watch you guys since he was rather distracted and only knew it when Nobunaga lashed out on the window. So... uh, can you do it again?"

Kortopi vigorously nodded, hands clasping together to what seems like a pleading gesture.

The sight was heartwarming but neither Killua and Kurapika would admit it. Gon and Leorio immediately nodded more than happy to bring a smile to (half) the child's face.

"You better give us a good amount of money." Killua addressed to Shalnark. 

With that, they sung again all the while shaking their tambourine, they also obviously did their choreography. 

Gon was happily dancing and so was the oldest. Killua oddly seems okay too but not the blond who just wanted to go home and read some books. Surprisingly, the blond was actually really good at dancing and so his "lazy dancing" wasn't quite obvious. 

Both Uvogin and Kortopi cheered at the carolers but Kurapika's moves did not went unnoticed to the eyebrowless man and immediately called him out.

"Oi, you blondie! I'm sure you can do better than that. Dance energetically!"

Kurapika merely ignored him.

"That fuc-"

"Sshh!" Kortopi hushed him, eyes still fixated on the performers.

"Whatever" Phinks said. Shalnark lightly laughed and whispered something which the man replied by just grunting. 

When they finally finished their song. All of them happily clapped with the exception of the man in a tracking suit who was rather grudgingly clapping, his hands barely meeting. 

Just then, a man walked out from the door in a posh way, wearing a tight black shirt paired with a black pants. A white clothed was wrapped around his forehead where strands of his hair sit on top of it. 

He received curious stares from the carolers except a particular blond and a surprise look from Phinks. Shalnark and Kortopi waved at him, meanwhile Uvogin basically shouted "Danchou!" to which he nodded acknowledgingly. 

Phinks shockingly stared Kuroro that he forgot to greet him or even acknowledge him. He can vividly remember their danchou on a horrendous coat. He was fucking sure that that was not the clothes he was wearing just moments before they came out. 

'At least he seems normal' Killua thought as he scrutinize the man. 

The effeminate blond whose so done with everything decided to just look on the ground finding it more interesting than the newcomer.

"I haven't heard your Christmas Carol but judging by how Kortopi seems to enjoy it, I surmised it must be really good." Kuroro charmingly said as he then handed Killua a small black envelope.

The silver-haired kid supressed his eyes from bulging out as his hands can practically felt the thickness inside the envelope. Gon and Leorio must have sensed it too because if anything, they became even more cheerful than they already are. 

Without blinking, the three sung the Thank You song wide wide smiles, their jaw must have hurt after that. 

As for the blond, upon hearing the man's rather... nice voice, he glanced up and accidentally met the man's eyes. He blushed upon realizing that he had not even took part in their Thank You's.

The man was kinda distracting. 

And all Kurapika wants was to bolt right out of here. 

"My name is Chrollo and these are my friends, Uvogin, Phinks, Shalnark and Kortopi" he introduced as he take a brief glance to his friends to know who was who.

"I'm Gon!"

"Killua"

"Leorio!" and gave a little salute.

"Kurapika" said timidly by the blond.

"Well, why don't you have a dinner here? It's getting late now."

"Really?!" both Gon and Killua asked as the former's eyes had gotten even impossibly wider and the latter looking similarly to a cat now. Even Leorio seems really excited, he was sure he spotted a pink haired chick awhile ago. 

"Sure, especially if you can convince Kurapika." Chrollo smiled settling a gentle glanced on the blond.

Before Kurapika can even reply, he was already shoved inside and pushed right in front of Chrollo.

It was a good thing that Chrollo was able to hold him to avoid the both of them from the further and embarrassing fall. 

"HELL YEAAA!!!" shouted by the kids. 

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Chrollo gently guided him inside, while the three were now inside the house. 

Kurapika genuinely smiled at him. 

However, he did not forget to take note of greatly chastising his friends later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kurokura moment was very short😭 (sighs)  
> I forgot what the red envelope was called but I saw it on one of Zeinab's vlog around last year when they made a christmas carol, they were given this small red envelope after the caroling. Hisoka's and Chrollo's are different colors because they're that extra ofc. As usual, I suck at describing clothes. Lmao
> 
> Well anyways, tomorrow was actually my 18th birthday and wow I'm really not excited at all. Yes, am 17 now but my works looks like it was done by a 10 years old😑Not that I hate my friends huhu but I felt really exhausted around many people especially when it comes to parties or whatsoever. Surprisingly, I'm kinda okay with performing on a lot of people so long as it's academic performances. Am I the only one who felt that way?
> 
> Helpppp, also Ima drown now with academic workloads since school's gonna start again on 4 and we're gonna have a defense on 12🙃 oh s h i t.
> 
> I'm gonna still try my best to update my other works tho. See yaaa soon!


End file.
